IMPERIUS
by JaeGG
Summary: Terjebak dalam pengaruh kutukan tak termaafkan -Imperio. Jiwa Jungkook sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Taehyung. Karena Taehyung tak akan membiarkan Jungkook pergi dan akan membuat Jungkook betekuk lutut. ## Terinspirasi dari fiksi Harry Potter. VKOOK. T. ONESHOT


Terjebak dalam pengaruh kutukan tak termaafkan -Imperio. Jiwa Jungkook sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Taehyung. Karena Taehyung tak akan membiarkan Jungkook pergi dan akan membuat Jungkook betekuk lutut. ## Terinspirasi dari fiksi Harry Potter. VKOOK. T

* * *

IMPERIUS

Author: JaeGG

Genre: Romance, Fantasy.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but idea of Witchcraft belong to J.K Rowling (My fave author)

Inspired by Harry Potter fiction. because i'm Potterhead.

* * *

Terlahir dari keluarga pure blood bukanlah kebanggan bagi seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung. Status tertinggi di dunia sihir yang di segani justru membuat nya tertekan, Ia tumbuh dalam tuntutan kesempurnaan yang menurut nya tak lebih dari keegoisan.

Tuan Kim selalu bilang _'lakukan dengan cara apapun'_ ya, memang pantas jika ayah nya berambisi mempelajari sihir hitam. Sampai ibu nya pun terkena keobsesian Tuan Kim. Dan jangan kira Taehyung terbebas begitu saja, sebagai anak tunggal ia tak bisa terlepas dengan mudah.

Tuan Kim keluar pada malam hari dan pulang ke esokan nya di siang hari. Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mencari Taehyung. Tak peduli sedang apa dan bagaimana keadaanya, seperti hari dimana Taehyung merasa kurang fit dan sedang berbaring di tempat tidur nya. Ramuan di nakas sama sekali belum tersentuh. Seriously, he'll die jika ia meminum ramuan penyembuh dari Ibu nya, ia tak bisa membayangkan rasa dari ramuan itu, mencium aroma nya saja sukses membuat bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Ugh, ini lebih pantas di sebut racun di banding penawar.

Tak kurang penderitaan nya ketika Tuan Kim masuk dan meminta Taehyung menyusul ke ruang bawah tanah, tempat rahasia yang selama 10 tahun Taehyung hidup sama sekali belum pernah ia masuki.

Di umur nya yang ke 10, untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung di ajarkan sihir _unforgivable_ _curses_. Oh Tuhan, dia anak kecil yang belum mengerti apapun. Bahkan harus menunggu 1 tahun lagi untuk masuk sekolah di tahun pertama nya, setidak nya dengan sekolah ia bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang ilmu sihir. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanya rasa takut, ketakutan jika ia di beri hukuman karna tidak menuruti apapun yang ayah nya perintahkan.

Ketika momen dimana ia duduk dengan sorting hat di atas kepala nya yang akan menentukan kemana Taehyung akan tinggal; asrama Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw atau Slytherin. ini lebih layak di sebut pilihan antara hidup dan mati, ia masih dapat hidup jika topi itu memilih Taehyung masuk ke dalam Slytherin, asrama bagi orang-orang dengan keturunan pure blood. Dan banyak melahirkan penyihir hitam, tentu hal itu yang melatar belakangi kenapa Tuan Kim mengharapkan putra nya masuk asrama Slytherin. Atau mati, jika ia bukan anak dari Kedua orang tua nya, tentu saja sangat tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? jika keluarga nya pure blood, itu sangat menitik beratkan kesempatan Taehyung terpilih di asrama Slytherin.

Taehyung tumbuh menjadi remaja pemberontak dan membangkang. Dia lelah, dia muak. Sampai semua emosi dan kesabaran nya tak bisa ia tahan lagi di usia nya yang ke 16 tahun, satu ide muncul dalam pikirannya ketika ia berada di stasiun kereta api menunggu kedatangan Ibu nya yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menjemput Taehyung dari liburan sekolah nya. Tepatnya saat Taehyung melihat teman rahasia nya bernama Hoseok. -Kenapa di sebut teman rahasia? Karna Hoseok bukan lah keturunan penyihir, definisi dari seorang muggle blood/born.- Tak bisa di bayangkan bukan jika Tuan Kim sampai tau anak nya berteman baik dengan murid asrama Hufflepuf terlebih seseorang berdarah lumpur. Taehyung melihat Hoseok sedang melepas rindu dengan keluarga muggle nya. Taehyung menghampiri Hoseok.

"Hei, Taehyung. Keluarga mu tak datang untuk menjemput?"

"Err- boleh aku ikut dengan mu?" Taehyung tak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Yang di tanya justru terlihat heran, ikut kemana? Hoseok berencana pulang ke tempat tinggal asal nya. Sangat konyol jika Taehyung ikut Hoseok pulang.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berlibur kau tak lupa kan kalau aku ini anak tunggal? Apa kau tak bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang Taehyung yang kesepian?"

Hoseok melihat raut pengharapan.

"You will." Hoseok tersenyum tapi tak kalah dengan senyuman puas Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung menikmati pemandangan langit penuh bintang. Di dunia sihir tentu bintang pun ada, tapi entah kenapa rasa nya berbeda memandang bintang di dunia nya dengan di sini, dunia tanpa sihir.

"Percayalah itu tidak lebih menyenangkan di banding melihat siswi ravenclaw berteriak malu karena rok nya yang tersingkap angin saat menonton pertandingan quidditch."

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku sedang menikmati dunia mu Hoseok, diamlah."

"Hei! aku memang seorang muggle blood tapi dunia sihir dunia ku juga. Kenapa slytherin semenyebalkan kau sih?"

Hoseok menoyor kepala Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum.

"Omong-omong aku harus siap jika kemungkinan Ayah mu menemukan mu di sini. Ku harap kedatangan mu tak membawa bencana. Ibu ku bilang, rumah ini baru selesai di renovasi, jangan sampai Tuan Kim datang mengob-"

"Shhh…" Taehyung membungkam bibir Hoseok dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ini berisik sekali. Ku jamin ayahku tak akan menemukan keberadaan putra nya yang hilang untuk selama-lama nya."

"A-apa? Kau tak berniat tinggal di sini untuk selama nya kan?"

"Hoseok hyung.."

Taehyung dan Hoseok menoleh ke sumber suara, di hamparan padang rumput, Taehyung dapat melihat bayangan manusia di balik rimbunnya ilalang tinggi.

"Aah, Jungkook.. kemarilah." _jungkook_?

Namja dengan sebutan Jungkook menghampiri mereka berdua setelah Hoseok melambaikan tangan menyuruh nya mendekat.

"Disini rupanya, aku mendatangi rumah mu, hyung. Ku dengar kabar kau sudah pulang."

"Aku baru saja sampai tadi siang."

"Lalu asrama mana yang memperoleh poin tertinggi tahun ini?"

Jungkook memang seorang muggle. Tapi dia dengar sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan sihir, dan bagaimana pengalaman Hoseok bersekolah di Hogwarts -sekolah sihir- . Jungkook juga mempercayai benar adanya.

"Gryffindor." Taehyung menyerobot menjawab pertanyaan yang seharus nya Hoseok jawab tanpa melihat wajah Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

Jungkook sendiri baru menyadari ada orang lain selain diri nya dan Hoseok, ia memiringkan wajah melihat Taehyung.

"Oh iya, Ini Taehyung. Dia teman ku di Hogwarts, kami berbeda asrama."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook terlihat antusias saat Hoseok memperkenalkan Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Tae-hyung berada di asrama mana?"

"Slytherin."

"Woah? Asrama yang aku impi-impikan jika aku bersekolah di Hogwarts. Aku suka simbol dari asrama itu. Tapi sayang hambatan nya adalah orang tua ku tak percaya akan sihir"

Jungkook tersenyum begitu lebar, 2 gigi kelinci terlihat jelas. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Taehyung berbicara dalam hati. Senyuman nya membuat Taehyung terpesona hingga tak sadar ia terus memperhatikan bibir merekah Jungkook.

"Asal kau tau, Slytherin hanya berisikan orang-orang licik dan menyebalkan." Meski Hoseok menyindir nya, Taehyung tak menafik sindiran itu.

"Eh? Tapi Tae-hyung tak terlihat seperti yang kau katakan, hyung." Sampai detik ini, pandangan Taehyung belum juga terlepas dari bibir Jungkook.

* * *

Sebebas inikah Taehyung jika ia hidup di dunia muggle? _Aku ingin terlahir kembali, bukan sebagai penyihir. Hanya manusia biasa._

Dia juga berharap selalu ada Jungkook di sampingnya. Uh? Jungkook?

Jeon Jungkook, muggle yang tertarik sihir, setelah beberapa hari Taehyung menginap di kediaman Hoseok, Jungkook selalu datang setiap hari meski Hoseok sedang tak ada di rumah. Dengan senang hati Taehyung menawarkan pertunjukan sihir di depan Jungkook. ia tak peduli meski sihir tidak seharusnya di pakai di dunia muggle. Itu berbahaya.

Hari nya terasa menyenangkan, bahkan itu adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada setiap kali Jungkook bersama nya.

Tak terasa, liburan tersisa seminggu lagi. Semakin dekat hari dimana Taehyung harus kembali ke dunia nya, ia semakin gelisah. Rasa nya tak sanggup jika harus pergi dari dunia muggle yang telah memberinya kebahagiaan dan kebebasan.

Tapi ada alasan terbesar di banding itu semua, ia tak mau terpisah dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah seperti kebahagiaan nya sendiri. Dan selama itu pula Taehyung mencari cara agar ia tak terpisah dengan Jungkook. Taehyung yakin jika ia lebih memilih menetap disini dan tak kembali sekolah, detik itu juga nyawa nya melayang. Ia juga tak menjamin akan keselamatan Jungkook, Tuan Kim pasti tak segan menyelakai Jungkook atau keluarga Hoseok juga akan terkena imbas karna di rumah Hoseok lah Taehyung bersembunyi.

"Kookie.."

"Hm?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berbaring di padang rumput, sambil menikmati langit malam.

"Sebentar lagi liburan usai, artinya aku dan kau (suka denkaw) :v *ya ampun abaikan* akan berpisah."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Heem, kau akan kembali pada liburan selanjutnya kan, hyung?" Jungkook balik menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak."

Jungkook merengut kaget. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Wae? Kau tak senang ya berada di sini? Bermain dengan ku?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Situasi di sini sangat sulit di cerna. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai Taehyung membuka suara kembali.

"Karena kau akan ikut dengan ku."

Demi apapun, jawaban Taehyung di luar nalar. Ini lebih seperti lelucon, benar? Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanyalah darah lumpur bagi penyihir murni. Taehyung sudah gila ya?!

Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku serius." Taehyung menatap nya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak hyung. Kau tak serius. Kalaupun kau serius, itu mustahil."

"Apa yang mustahi? Kau adalah kemungkinan dari semua kemustahilan yang ada."

"Aku tak mengerti maksud mu, hyung. Tapi itu benar-benar mustahil. Aku tak akan meniggalkan keluarga ku di sini." Jungkook beranjak duduk sambil melihat Taehyung yang masih berbaring.

"Kau tak mau terus bersamaku?"

Jungkook diam.

"Katakan Jungkook! Setelah semua hal telah ku ceritakan padamu, kau bilang kau ikut merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dan kau bilang, jika saja kau bisa pergi bersama ku, menemani ku. Kau berbohong?" Taehyung ikut duduk menatap lekat namja di sebelahnya.

Bibir ranum Jungkook terbuka sedikit, semua yang di katakan Taehyung salah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku..aku..sejujurnya aku memang ingin terus bersama mu, Tapi aku punya keluarga di sini."

"Aku bukan keluarga mu? Haha, sudah pasti bukan. Keluarga lebih penting hm? Tapi bagaimana jika aku memaksa?"

Entah kenapa, Taehyung yang sekarang ada di samping nya begitu menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja keluarga lebih penting. Dan kau tak bisa memaksaku."

Taehyung menggeser bokong nya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia memiringkan kepala nya melihat Wajah Jungkook yang terlihat tak karuan.

"Adakah yang bilang jika aku tak bisa memaksa mu?"

"Maaf hyung, aku bukan seperti mu. Aku bukan anak yang selalu membantah orang tua. Aku tidak seperti mu yang dengan mudah nya meninggalkan keluarga disaat liburan tanpa meminta izin. Aku bukan seperti mu, maaf…"

Rumput-rumput kecil bergerak seiring Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung. Bukan bermaksud menyindir Taehyung, tapi keluarga adalah prioritas utama bagi Jungkook. Namun bagimana jika di lihat dari sisi Taehyung? Jungkook terlihat mencemooh nya. Apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan memang benar, tapi haruskah ia berkata hal menyakitkan seperti itu? Bohong bahwa Jungkook mengerti nya, bohong bahwa Jungkook merasakan menjadi diri nya. Bohong. Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa apa yang Taehyung lakukan itu semua karna ulah orang tua nya.

Taehyung mendesis pelan, tangan nya meremas rumput sampai jari nya memutih.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, wand yang selalu ia bawa dan di selipkan di dalam baju nya ia keluarkan dan di acungkan searah Jungkook yang sedang berjalan. "Imperio."

Gemertakan gigi nya menandakan betapa marah nya seorang Taehyung. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi bertahan bersama Jungkook, sekalipun ia menggunakan salah 1 _unforgivable curses_ yang pernah Ayah nya ajarkan ketika Taehyung berumur 10 tahun. Dia memang pantang menggunakan sihir kutukan tak termaafkan, dan bersumpah tak akan pernah mempraktekan nya. Tapi ia tak rela jika harus melepas pergi kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia temui. Dan baru sekarang Taehyung bersyukur, berterimakasih kepada ayah nya yang telah mengajarkan sihir ini. Bahkan iapun tak peduli jika dihadapkan surat undangan persidangan di _azkaban_ karna menggunakan sihir di dunia muggle, dan di bawah umur. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memakai sihir di dunia muggle. Tentu Tuan kim tak akan membiarkan anak nya masuk azkaban jikalau Taehyung benar-benar terbukti bersalah.

 _Berbalik lah, kookie!_

 _BERBALIK_!

Tak yakin sihir nya berhasil, ini pertama kali nya. Mungkin mustahil jika sihir nya benar-benar bekerja. Tapi ternyata sihir nya telah merasuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook, Ya, terbukti saat Jungkook berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh nya perlahan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir nya, _berhasil. Sihir nya berhasil._

 _Datang kepadaku, kookie. Datang…_

Luar biasa, kutukan imperius sangat luar biasa. Lihatlah Jungkook sekarang, dengan santai berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Hingga keduanya tak menyisakan jarak yang jauh.

Tangan dingin terasa menyusuri pipi nya yang berisi. Jungkook melihat obsidian namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Lihat? Sudah ku katakan kau adalah kemungkinan dari kemustahilan yang ada. Dan seperti yang Hoseok katakan, asrama Slytherin berisikan orang-orang licik. Lihat bagaimana diriku? Aku bukanlah anak baik-baik seperti yang kau lihat, aku tetaplah seorang murid Slytherin berdarah murni. Ingat keinginanmujika bersekolah di Hogwarts? Kau tidak bisa masuk asrama Slytherin dengan karakter sepolos dirimu." Taehyung memainkan rambut laki-laki berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dari nya.

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Kookie. Kau percaya? Jika tidak biar ku buktikan kembali." Taehyung menampilkan smirk mempesona.

Katakan jika kau mencintai ku, dan akan ikut bersamaku.

"Aku mencintai mu, dan akan ikut bersama mu."

"Anak pintar." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Selancar itu kah mengatakan nya?"

"Biar aku buktikan 1 hal lagi." Rupa nya Taehyung belum puas.

"Berlututlah dan cium kaki ku."

* * *

END

Penjelasan:

# **Pure Blood : Seseorang berdarah murni artinya ia terlahir dari keturunan benar-benar penyihir.**

 **#Half Blood : Seseorang berdarah campuran artinya ia terlahir dari keturunan penyihir dengan seseorang yang bukan penyihir.**

 **#Muggle blood/born : seseorang yang sama sekali tak ada keturunan penyihir atau bisa dibilang manusia biasa.**

 **#Hogwarts : Sekolah sihir dengan 4 asrama; Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin.**

 **#Quidditch : Semacam olahraga,terdiri dari keeper, beater dan seeker.**

 **#Unforgivable curses : Kutukan tak termafkan, ada 3 yaitu Avada Kedavra (menyebabkkan kematian seketika), Crucio (Menyebabkan kesakitan yang tak tertahankan), Imperio (Membuat korban sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh perapal mantra).**

 **#Azkaban : penjara di dunia sihir.**


End file.
